Run Quinn Run
by fallbackandshutup
Summary: Quinn finds herself in a three legged race with Rachel, the fact that they roll across the finish line is left unspoken.


Quinn was late.

But her bed was just so warm. In fact it had never felt more comfortable than it did right now. Just this second. So you see, although she was late…_very _late! She was also warm and comfortable and just too damn lazy to even roll over and attempt to get up.

God, she was so late.

In all fairness she didn't _really _have to get up…Okay, she kind of – completely – did and the inner-excuse of 'five more minutes' had begun to annoy even her to no end, because _no_, it wasn't going to be just five more minutes. It was going to be twenty. And no she wasn't just shutting her eyes in preparation for the day, she was silently announcing to her pillow that she had no intention of breaking the strong bond they had formed the night earlier.

Pillow bond aside – she was so late!

Adding to her annoyance of being a lazy, procrastinating, pillow whore was the sound of her mother's hurried footsteps on the carpet. Seconds later her bedroom door was being hauled open like her mom was reenacting some cop-bust movie, did she even turn the handle or was her shoulder the makeshift key?

Either way Judy Fabray had come flying into her room, dressed in her pale blue dressing gown and cradling a mug that had a picture of an annoyed dog reading the newspaper. Quinn never understood how that was funny, or for that matter why her mom had laughed for a long thirty seconds when she first laid eyes on the second-hand mug, at a backyard sale.

Either way her mom had claimed that it was her beverage holder and no one else's, going as far as engraving her name on the bottom – yup – her mom was all kinds of weird.

"Quinnie Dear, you're late." Judy said loudly, the light from the blinds being currently opened made Quinn duck swiftly under her covers.

Mmmh, dark and cozy.

"You promised Rachel you'd be there at eight, remember?" Yes, yes of course she remembered.

Rachel and her stupidly alluring pout! She _could _have resisted when Rachel had begged her to be her partner at the Lima Community's fundraiser, she really could have. But then came the pout and the drawn out 'please' and she tried, she really did. But then she stopped trying and her resilience faded and Rachel pouted and, well, she gave in.

She didn't even like the Lima fundraiser. Last year's had ended with her vomiting all over Finn's shoes after having one too many hot chocolate's and pony rides. Yes, she was a bit old to be riding a pint sized pony and okay even Brittany had thought it childish. But for two dollars you were allowed to ride a friggin' miniature horse!

That lone had made her squeal like some hormonal teenage boy, whose voice had just broken. Two dollar man, two dollars.

"If you don't go Quinnie, Rachel won't have a partner." Judy said as she wetly sipped at her coffee, "And you know that you need two people to compete in the fundraiser games, the girl was so looking forward to it." Another eager sip, "I feel kind of sorry for her really."

"I'm still going mom, I'm just tired and cold."

"I don't know why it takes so long for you to get up, Rachel won't be too pleased." The bed dipped slightly and Quinn groaned when Judy wiggled to get comfortable. "Oh, and you were just starting to get along so well. The girl really is nice Quinn, I think you should reconsider going."

"I said I was still going." Mumbled Quinn, her air pocket was beginning to get stuffy and hot.

Judy slurped her coffee for a long time before making a small appraising noise. She certainly enjoyed her morning caffeine fix. "If you are still going, why aren't you up Dear?"

Throwing the warm blanket from her head quickly and dramatically Quinn sat up, a nippy glare landing on Judy before she flippantly rolled out of bed – landing squarely on her knees – because, yes, it's okay to act like a three year old when your mom wakes you up and slurps her coffee loudly, its _okay_.

Not totally necessary, but whatever.

With a loud huff because yeah, that's sticking it to her mom – she slowly yet confidently crawled into the bathroom – knees scuffing the carpet as she went.

"Don't be a snail. I want to leave here in fifteen." Commanded Judy lightly as she left the room, Quinn gruffly acknowledged the words with a low throaty noise, finally standing to her feet as she looked in the mirror.

She frowned at the bird's nest that was her hair, and reached for the brush jarringly.

* * *

The car ride to the fundraiser was quick and tense, her mom apparently had decided to forgo the use of the brake pad and somewhere between death gripping the side of the car seat and praying to the heavens, Quinn was sure they had run a couple red lights.

"Quinnie." Her mom impatiently chided, unbuckling her own belt even before the motor was off. "We're here. I'm going to find your Father. You best meet up with Rachel." She was out of the car in a second. Pausing briefly before she shut the door. "No pony rides sweetheart, you know how that ends."

Quinn nodded stiffly, unbuckling her belt swiftly before opening her door. The air was cold – thick with freshly fallen snow – the wind felt bitter against the struggling sun. The smell of hotdogs and popcorn assaulted her pleasantly, every year the food stalls would go up. Any money made went to the fundraiser. The cause this year was underprivileged kids.

The strong smell of wet grass and fairy floss also filled the open air, Quinn smiled, giving her mom a short wave as the older woman marched away to find her ex-husband. Shoving her hands into her jean pockets Quinn looked around the bustling mass of people, no Rachel, however standing by the pony pen was a grinning Brittany and cold looking Santana.

Quinn walked quickly over to the two, acknowledging both with a nod and smile.

Brittany gave a wave in return while Santana just grunted, it was a greeting of sorts, Quinn likened the noise to a troll snoring – not that she'd actually heard a troll snoring – but her imagination sufficed.

"You think they could have picked a colder day to have this lame fundraiser?" Santana complained lowly, Quinn gave a short laugh.

"At least it's not stormy like last year."

Her pony ride had been magical and exciting in the midst of a storm…_two dollars_…she wasn't the only teenager doing it!

Okay, she was. But two friggin' dollars.

"Where's RuPaul?" The Latina inquired, hugging herself and shifting from foot to foot. Quinn deadpanned her look and Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine, _Rachel_."

With a quick look around – because where the actual hell _was _Rachel – Quinn shrugged.

"She probably went to get something to eat." With another hasted look into the sea of people Quinn finally settled her eyes on her two best friends, "Why are you both here, I though you said this fundraiser was lamer then Mr. Schues weird habit of break-dancing spontaneously like some crazed one-man flash mob."

Santana's small smirk suggested she still thought that, however her quick glance in Brittany's direction told Quinn everything.

"Britt wanted to come." She said casually, "Something about a three legged race…" Her face scrunched up in distain of the idea.

Quinn went to repeat back Santana's last words with mirth, only to have another voice speak excitedly over her.

"A three legged race, I thought they weren't doing that this year!" Spinning around probably – no _certainly _– quicker than needed Quinn laid eyes upon Rachel, the brunette held two Styrofoam cups in each hand as she walked closer to the three of them. She stared at Quinn eagerly. "We need to participate in the race, Quinn!"

Oh, said so casually. She almost said 'sure, why not.'

Almost, that is.

"I'm not going in a three legged race." Deadpanned to a perfect pitch.

Rachel stopped suddenly and mashed her lips together, Quinn found it oddly amusing. "Why not?" She asked with a hint of disappointment, her head tilted sideways as brunette hair tumbled across her shoulder.

Quinn twitched weirdly in an attempt to shrug, crossing her arms slowly. "Because," She drew out, breathing around the word, Rachel just stared at her and Quinn swallowed. "It's a race for children, only kids participate."

There, that sounded legit.

Rachel was sure to abandon the idea and –

"It's for all ages, Quinn. It'll be fun, I have great coordination and you being a former Cheerio I'd suspect you'd have excellent balance. We've got nothing to lose." She smiled brightly and Quinn hugged herself tighter.

"Except our pride." She said lowly and Rachel's eyebrows fell down her forehead as she frowned.

"Are you afraid of embarrassing yourself?" She asked softly and Quinn simultaneously went to nod and shrug, at the last minute she stopped herself, and ended up flinching in a way that made her look like an idiot.

The embarrassment sneaked onto her face quickly, tingeing her cheeks and neck a light red as she swallowed thickly. It felt like she had fluff in her mouth.

"Oh, please!" Santana chuckled, Quinn scowled immediately. "She's hardly afraid of embarrassing herself, last year she rode a friggin' pony. _Twice_."

It was more than twice, although Quinn wasn't going to correct her.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, practically hissing out the word. Santana just shrugged before rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"She also threw up afterwards." Brittany said vaguely, "Remember?"

"No." Quinn bit out so quickly and deeply the taller blonde actually looked startled. "I had too much hot chocolate." She tried to defend, Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn glared. "I did." She snapped with a certain amount of embarrassment.

Rachel giggled lightly and Quinn looked to her rapidly, searching the girl's features slowly.

"Just one race, Quinn, as I said I have _great _coordination. We'd win for sure." She smiled largely and stage-like, from near Santana, Brittany shook her finger.

"Don't be so sure, Santana and I are awesome." The girl nodded at her own words before licking her lips against the cold wind, "We're going to win, right San?" Brittany looked to the Latina sweetly, a smile upon her face as she waited for confirmation.

Santana hugged herself tightly and she sent a soft smile back at Brittany, "Sure." She said, halfheartedly.

Rachel however seemed to hear it as a challenge, because suddenly a hot Styrofoam cup was being shoved into Quinn's hands as Rachel stepped forward, "So it's a competition?" Her voice was loud, excited beyond what it really should have been and she stared at Santana daringly.

Quinn fumbled with the cup that had basically been thrown at her, grateful and a little giddy that Rachel had gotten her a drink – school-girl crushing aside – because it was too early to be feeling things, especially about Rachel Berry, and especially _'giddy' _things – Quinn cleared her throat.

"It's not a competition, Rachel." She said lightly, cupping her hot beverage like it was a Holy artifact.

Rachel looked away from Santana and to Quinn with a competitive smile, "Of course it's not, Quinn. Because like I said before, I have great coordination and we're going to win for _sure_." She nodded and breathed out a puff of air, it frosted against the wind.

Despite herself, Quinn smiled. Rachel had mistaken her words – although before she could properly correct the determined girl – because she _really _didn't want to participate in a three legged race, Brittany spoke up.

"Five dollars says Santana and I win." She said with a pop of her lips, her cheeks were tinted red from the cold. Quinn wanted to smile at the serious look the taller blonde was portraying, however Rachel was stepping closer to the girl instantly, dramatically holding up her own Styrofoam cup.

"Make it ten," She whispered and Quinn raised her eyebrows at the tone, was Rachel impersonating a pirate or cowboy?

She couldn't tell, either way it was amusing.

Brittany just stared back calmly, her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head. "I'll make it twenty." She stated with a somewhat pouted expression.

"You're confident," Rachel hummed and then jutted her jaw sideways, she bit her lower lip in thought, holding out her hand a moment later, "shake on it, and it's a deal." She explained, Quinn resisted groaning at the two girls'.

Brittany's hand met Rachel's a second later and both girls shook firmly, Santana rolled her eyes at the action.

"Enough, hey – " She grabbed for Brittany's wrist when the handshake exceeded the normal timeframe, pulling the girl's hand away from an enthusiastic Rachel. "Enough with the handshaking, you both look like idiots and its beyond awkward to watch." She stated, holding Brittany's hand within her own still.

Rachel huffed before she looked to Quinn, "We need to prepare for the race, Quinn."

When had she agreed to this again?

Oh, that's right _she hadn't_!

Shaking her head Quinn licked her lips, cold wind lashed at them harshly. "I'm not going in the race," Surely Rachel would have heeded her words by now!

But, no, the brunette simply smiled – like she hadn't heard Quinn's refusal – and pointed to the cup. "How's your coffee?"

"Ugh, um, it is good…thank you." Quinn's blush could have been mistaken for the cold chill of the wind, her tongue tripping over her words however, could not.

Smooth, Quinn, smooth!

* * *

"Okay, ladies." A middle aged man chirped stridently, clapping his hands together and rubbing them back and forth over a black article, "Now, this – " he held up a stretchy circle of rubber, Quinn likened it to a large rubber band, actually that was probably what it was. " – goes around one leg, connecting you both."

He stretched the band and winked at Rachel who rocked back and forth on her heels excitedly.

Quinn frowned, however took the offered object from the unshaven man.

"If you need any help getting it in place, give me a holler, won't be far." He said cheerily, Rachel nodded and smiled her thanks, Quinn mashed her lips tightly.

"I think we'll manage," She hurriedly stated, pinching the rubber between her fingers. The man simply nodded before moving down the line of people participating in the race.

Quinn was surprised to find there were a lot people, Santana and Brittany stood next to them – already tied together – a few kids and parents were also there and for some reason Quinn had seen Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury lining up.

"Quickly, Quinn." Rachel's voice snapped Quinn from her staring and she turned to look at the brunette swiftly, "the race is about to start." She said and Quinn fumbled with the large rubber band as she moved closer to Rachel.

"How do we – ?"

"Put you leg in first, then I'll put mine in." Rachel beamed; she was way too excited, although Quinn's stomach felt squidgy at the mere happiness the brunette was expressing. So instead of scoffing or ignoring the smile, Quinn found herself amusedly smiling back.

Fiddling with the rubber band she stretched it out, raising one leg carefully she attempted to pull the band over her shoe, melted snow made the grass slippery and just as she was about to put her foot through the hole she wobbled sideways.

Well, more like she hopped sideways and then swooped her top half downwards in an attempt to steady herself.

Unsurprisingly the abrupt action cantered her off balance and Quinn sucked in a noisy breath of air as her body limply flailed to the right, Rachel's hand was quick to reach for her.

She missed however, and Quinn ended up squatting awkwardly – band dropped and resented upon the ground – as her hands mashed into soggy grass. Her cheeks felt like a stove top, she could probably have cooked an egg on them.

"Whoa," Rachel laughed loudly, her hand was outstretched offering Quinn help, "You alright?" She grinned, toothy and large.

Mumbling her hate for the supersized rubber band Quinn clutched at Rachel's hand, the warmth from her skin was unexpected – considering Quinn's own hand felt like an ice shard – and she hesitated in pulling herself from the ground as she simply stared at their connected hands.

Yeah, because that's not weird.

"And, _up_!" Rachel sung with an exaggerated groan, well, Quinn hoped it was exaggerated – if not – she needed to consider a diet. The small brunette pulled Quinn to her feet with a breathy chuckle, Quinn relished the soft tint of pink that covered Rachel's cheeks. "Take two?"

Looking to the band that sat upon the ground Quinn nodded, only now realizing she still held Rachel's hand – maybe they could race like that – just hold hands the whole way. Rachel pulled away just as the thought raced through Quinn's mind, and she frowned when the girl moved to pick up the piece of stretchy rubber.

Tanned hands squeezed at the object tryingly before in one swift movement she slipped it over her shoe and up her ankle.

She made it look easier than what it was!

"Now give me your foot to hold," Rachel said seriously, and considering how the sentence sounded, that was remarkable.

Quinn smiled and against her better judgment walked closer to Rachel, holding her foot off the ground a few centimeters. To her initial surprise Rachel grabbed at her ankle, lifting her leg even higher.

It unbalanced Quinn, and not wanting to repeat her earlier squatted-fall she hastily placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Awaiting a reaction that never came, because really, why should Rachel care if Quinn holds her shoulder?

Well, not holds, just rests – yeah, _rests _it on her shoulder – she's not caressing it or anything.

It's just placed there to steady herself, yet despite this, Quinn still eyes Rachel like she's some wild panther that needs taming.

Rachel slides the band over Quinn's shoe and up her leg to just under her knee, it's surprisingly tight and her leg is against Rachel's snuggly.

Constricting, which Quinn supposed was the point.

"Okay," Quinn breathed lightly, her breath fogging in front of her face. Rachel placed a hand around her waist to keep them both steady, Quinn tryingly did the same.

Her fingers pressed into Rachel's side firmly, the smoothness of her coat soft against her palm.

She felt like they were cuddling – it felt intimate.

Was it?

She could see Santana and Brittany a few feet away in a similar position. Santana's death grip on Brittany was more to keep herself steady than the blonde – who Quinn noted – was desperately eyeing the competition.

Rachel's arm tensed around Quinn's back and her hand squeezed her hip as she wobbled on the spot, Quinn instinctively tightened her grip, trying to stop Rachel's teetering.

"We'll move our tied legs first, agreed?" The brunette questioned licking her bottom lip in thought. Quinn nodded swiftly to the idea, mainly focused on the fact that Rachel was cuddling her, _cuddling_!

Yes, she had deemed it to be cuddling!

"On your marks!" A loud, booming voice called from somewhere distant. Quinn looked for the direction absently as everyone and their three legs steadied themselves.

"Twenty dollars, remember Quinn." Rachel whispered stridently, her face mere inches from Quinn's – so much so that Quinn felt the tickling of Rachel's warm breath against her neck – she could also smell her shampoo, was that orchids?

"Get set!" Drawled the voice, Quinn felt Rachel tense and bend forward and quickly she did the same.

A sharp shot echoed in the wind accompanied by a group of on lookers screaming wildly at the racers to "GO!" and suddenly Quinn's body reacted, she pulled her tied leg forward and was met with resistance as Rachel seemed to tug the other way.

So she moved her free leg, ending up in a mid-step position as Rachel stumbled slightly.

They both stopped their futile tugging and stared at each other with bemused looks, Quinn meekly noticed everyone else had shot off the mark swiftly – leaving Rachel and herself the center of attention – both confused as to the others movements and standing at the starting line.

"Inside leg," Rachel chided, "inside leg!" She said again and Quinn nodded.

"Right," She was agreeing although Rachel misunderstood and frowned immediately.

"No, you're left leg, Quinn." She rushed and Quinn again nodded, not bothering to correct.

"Inside leg, got it." She pulled her tied leg forward and Rachel jerked at the sudden movement, Quinn dug her fingers into Rachel's sides to keep herself upright.

They were going nowhere – fast.

"Okay, okay, on three." Breathed Rachel, her hair blew across her face and Quinn reacted without thinking as she pushed it away. Swiftly and so casually, yet her heart jumped violently in her rib cage and she felt a rush of adrenaline.

Rachel seemed too preoccupied with steadying herself to notice Quinn's gesture, she looked up and mouthed 'one', then swallowed and mouthed 'two' – Quinn wasn't completely sure why Rachel was mouthing the words and not actually speaking, but hey, this was Rachel Berry, and either way when the girl got to 'three' Quinn reacted instantly.

Jerking her restrained leg forward she smiled when Rachel did the same, it was their first successful step, she moved her other leg just as quickly and so did Rachel.

"Inside leg," Rachel whispered lowly as they both picked up speed, "outside leg…inside leg…outside leg." She continued to instruct them as they staggered their way across the grass, trying desperately not to slip upon the melting snow.

They were doing well, picking up speed and gaining on the rest of the racers.

Quinn felt a rush of adrenaline course through her veins and she couldn't help the grin that cracked her wind dried lips, they clomped ungracefully down the hill – heavily and unsteadily – yet in time with each other, and the crowd of on lookers cheered them on.

"_Inside leg, outside leg, inside leg_ – keep it steady, keep it smooth…" Rachel panted. Their speed was actually making it hard to stay in time with each other.

Quinn was starting to feel a little out of control and the fact that Rachel was laughing exuberantly from the sensation of running down hill, on grass covered in mushy snow, and with their legs tied together made Quinn's stomach flip with her own laughter.

She held it in to the best of her abilities, however when Rachel's shoe scuffed the ground in a trip and they cantered sideways, her uncontrolled, half scream – half laugh tore over her lips loudly.

Again her fingers dug into Rachel's side as she steadied the flailing girl and Rachel's did the same.

"Keep going!" Quinn basically screamed, her eyes watering from the strong wind that whipped past both their heads. They past a staggering Will and Emma like some crazy screaming rocket and hurdled around a father and young son so quickly Quinn could feel her stomach dip.

They weren't actually putting much effort into the running, the momentum of the hill and speed basically carried them down – Quinn was quite sure they wouldn't have been able to stop if they wanted to – as it was their legs were flat out just trying to keep their bodies upright.

"Oh my god!" Quinn breathed as they picked up even more speed, her fingers gripped Rachel's coat so tightly her knuckles were white, and she was pretty sure she was tugging the apparel more violently then needed in her attempts to stay standing.

Rachel's laughter grew louder and eventually turned into an outright scream, her voice jarring and straining as they flung themselves down the hill.

Quinn was out of breath from her laughter and yelps of pure fear that made her want to giggle, and she sucked in the chilly wind as it lashed her hair across her face – blonde locks covered her eyes – and through a laughing-scream she yelled to Rachel.

"I'm running blind!" She was trying to sound serious, because, hello, she couldn't see a thing! However the brunette laughed harder and Quinn chuckled breathlessly, "I'm running blind, Rach!" She repeated and Rachel's grip on her tightened.

"Inside leg!" Rachel bellowed, well – actually – _shrieked_ at the top of her lungs.

Quinn snorted a laugh, cheeks flushed from the cold and sheer adrenaline. "Outside leg!" She added raucously.

Her face cocooned in her blonde hair, she must have looked a sight to on lookers.

"Inside leg!" Screamed Rachel again, Quinn could feel her legs giving way as their speed spiked, she was going too fast and her legs were going to slow – they veered left so quickly Quinn's hair whipped away from her face and she lost all the air from her lungs when she saw Santana and Brittany in front of them.

They were gaining on the two Cheerios quickly, mainly because both of the girls were literally crawling upon the ground, cater-pillaring their way down the rather steep hill awkwardly.

Santana was laughing wildly, pure amusement upon her features – as a rare smile played at her full lips – and although she was covered in mud and wet from the melting snow she looked completely happy.

Brittany had somehow lost a shoe and her soft giggling reached Quinn's ears easily.

She would have smiled at the sight of her two friends had Rachel and herself not been heading directly for them, and simply going around them was a task when between them both they only had three legs.

"We're going to hit them!" Quinn stated and despite everything that was telling her she should be worried, she laughed out the words. Something about the adrenaline filled situation made her unable to not smile.

Rachel panted heavily and Quinn felt her tighten her grip, "Jump!" She yelled and Quinn laughed out her scream again.

"What?" She breathed into the winter's air.

Rachel wasn't serious right?

"JUMP!"

She _was_ serious!

Quinn wasn't sure when it all came undone. Maybe it was when Rachel had yelled out 'jump', or maybe it was when they both attempt said jump…perhaps it was the moment Quinn's feet collided with Santana's side and she hurdled to the ground in a pitiful groan of fear, dragging Rachel down on top of Brittany in the process.

Although that said, Quinn still wasn't sure when it all came undone.

Because the next thing that registered in her mind was the fact she was rolling painfully down soggy grass, Rachel clutched in her arms protectively as she basically hugged the girl to her chest.

Her shoulders bumped violently upon the few rocks and hard lumps on the ground, and every time she rolled over Rachel her forehead would hit the brunette's forehead with such intensity she felt like she was banging her head against a wall.

Rachel hugged her back, which Quinn was somewhat thankful for. Their legs after all were still tied, and if they let go and rolled their separate ways Quinn feared her leg would be pulled clean off.

They tumbled for what seemed like miles before Quinn felt the movement of their bodies slowing, between her uncontrolled laughing and hysterical screaming she gasped in air, they stopped their rolley-polley act rather abruptly and Quinn came to rest on top of Rachel – sprawled over the muddy girl – with blonde hair in tangles.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Rachel was half laughing, half moaning – her chest heaved with her breaths and Quinn breathed heavily against her tanned neck – trying to calm her racing heartbeat and regain some composure.

"Are you alright?" She asked lightly and smiled when she felt Rachel nod, "good," she sighed and slowly she rolled off of the smaller girl, thumping down upon her back next to her.

The feeling of someone kicking gently at her leg made her look up and Santana stared down at her, two ten dollar notes fell onto Quinn's face and she quickly snatched them into her hands.

"We bet you and Brittany," Quinn huffed with a certain amount of happiness, considering she hurt practically _everywhere_.

Santana towered over her with a shrug, "You rolled across the finish line before Britt's and I, so congrats, you get paid." She grinned somewhat before Brittany appeared, staring at Quinn kindly.

"That was awesome, you and Rachel rolled really fast." She complemented, turning to look at Santana she bit her lip. "I lost my shoe." She whispered and the Latina nodded gently.

"I know, we'll find it, come on." The two girls' disappeared from Quinn's view and she turned onto her side to look at Rachel, the girl had her eyes shut and was grinning.

"Hey," Quinn called and Rachel opened her eyes, Quinn waved the money. "Twenty dollars." She said breathlessly and Rachel chuckled tiredly.

Quinn took in her rosy cheeks and tussled hair eagerly as she studied the girl's appearance, Rachel just stared at the money thoughtfully and slowly Quinn furrowed her eyebrows with intrigue.

"What?" She inquired with a faint smile, Rachel propped herself upon her elbows and flicked her hair away from her face with a quick movement.

"I was just wondering how many pony rides we could get with our winnings," She said slowly and Quinn couldn't help herself as she blushed, smiling like some fool.

"Ten." She stated seriously after a second, shifting to sit up more, Rachel pouted in concentration.

"It's only two dollars to ride a pony?" The girl asked incredulously and Quinn warmly grinned. "Is it fun?" Rachel added with hesitance and instantly Quinn was nodding.

Because, yes, yes it was fun!

Minus the vomiting afterwards, but the actual act of riding a tiny pony around a cramped and smelly stable was awesome, it's shouldn't have been, but it was.

"It's so much fun," She gushed and Rachel was standing to her feet so quickly Quinn missed the actual action, she was being pulled softly to her feet a moment later by Rachel, stumbling when their tied legs twisted slightly. The brunette huffed at her dirtied clothes before looking across the expanse of people.

"Shall we?" A coat covered arm was held in Quinn's direction swiftly as Rachel eyed her carefully, almost like Quinn had been when she held Rachel's shoulder, and nodding Quinn wrapped her own arm around the girl's. Relishing the warmth and once again feeling like an ice shard compared to Rachel.

"To the ponies," Laughed Quinn lightly, shrugging away her awkwardness.

Rachel mimicked her seemingly unknowingly and started marching forward, "Inside leg…"

"Outside leg!"


End file.
